Na wagę złota
→ Odcinek II ← ↓ Na wagę złota ↓ ← Zawędrowali w ciemny las → Poszukiwania kwiatu paproci Jeff leży na drewnianym leżaku pod powyginaną sosną na skraju obozowiska. Przychodzi Chase z tacą kanapek. Kładzie się na leżaku obok. Daje Jeffowi kanapkę. Jeff – Dzięki… Nie musisz robić za kucharza. Chase – I nie zamierzam. To tylko tak z okazji początku zabawy. Jeff – Zobaczymy kto się będzie bawić. Raczej nie my… Chase – Jeśli już ktoś to właśnie my. Na pewno nie ONI. Jeff spojrzał w stronę domków. Jeff – Na razie powinno być w miarę ok. Zawiał wiatr, deszcz igieł spadł na blondynów. Jeff zaczął trzepać się z igieł, Chase usiadł po turecku. Chase – Wiatr płata figle… Jeff – Tak, tak… *spojrzał w stronę kamery* Zaczynamy drugi odcinek The Forest. Intro. (Kiedyś będzie...) Domek porośnięty mchem: 159x159px Z racji tego, że domki nie miały osobnej części dla panów i dla pań wszyscy od rana mieli ze sobą kontakt. Na łóżku, tuż pod sufitem medytowała Constance. Mruczała coś pod nosem. Nikt nie chciał jej przeszkadzać, więc życie toczyło się ,,na dole”. Ildefons siedział przy swojej szafce nocnej i brał na rękę różne pigułki. Ildefons – Trzeba się do zaleceń kardiologa stosować, by z samego ranka nie wykitować. Sail przeszedł obok Ildefonsa. Sail – To leki na serce? Ildefons – Owszem. Gdyby nie moje w ich zażywaniu staranie, byłbym w śmierci stanie… Sail – Zdaje mi się, że rozumiem… Mi jest ciężko wytrzymać bez porannego biegania… William pościelił łóżko i wstał. William – To czemu nie pobiegniesz w las? Sail – Przecież Jeff zabronił. Nookie też ożywiła się. Nookie – Fakt. To okropne! Już dawno polowałabym na wiewiórki! William – Ok? Nookie – A tak muszę siedzieć pod dachem -,- Sail – Przeżyjesz… Seth – Mogłaby też zginąć *rzucił nie schodząc z łóżka* William – Weź się zamknij! Nookie – Właśnie! Nikt cię nie lubi! Constance zmarszczyła się. Seth niezadowolony opuścił domek. Ildefons – Rad jestem, że Seth znudził się dokuczaniem innym i mnie. Constance jednym ruchem zeskoczyła z łóżka. Constance – Powinniśmy dbać o dobre emocje. William – Co ty nie powiesz -,- Constance – Eh… Chodźmy na stołówkę… Cała piątka wstała i poszła na stołówkę. Dom z konarem w oknie: 159x159px Tutaj wszyscy dopiero budzili się do życia. Exri podniosła się (spałą głową w dół zwisając z konara wystającego przez okno). Exri – Piękna noc… Rouse atakowała tylko 12 razy ^^ Rouse spała oparta o wielki monitor. Exri podeszła bliżej i zabrała jedną obrożę-nadajnik. Exri – Hi, hi… *wróciła na swój konar* Słychać ziewanie. Po kolei wszyscy się budzą. Bedif wyszedł spod kołdry. Zaczął robić przysiady. Bedif – Być trzeba fit! Fit! Nova wstała od razu ubrana w swój kostium. Nova – Zło nie ćwiczy! Bedif – Mówiłaś, że jesteśmy zdrowo żyjącymi przyjaciółmi… Nova – E… bo… Alexis wyrwał Novę z zakłopotania. Właśnie wstał i kompletnie nieświadomy zgniótł nogą robaczka. Alexis – Wy jesteście vege? Cute ^^ Ja też dbam o płaski brzuszek! Nova – Ale my… Alexis – Nie tłumacz się, nie tłumacz ^^ Nova – Nie mów do mnie abominacjo!!! Nova złapała Bedifa i wyszła z domku. Villis – O jej. Alexis – O co jej chodziło? Villis – Ona ma dużo problemów -,- Alexis – Z cellulitem, czy z żylakami? A może pajączki O_O Villis – Ani to, ani to… Exri, idziemy? Exri zeskoczyła z konaru i razem z Villisem opuściła domek. Alexis – Czemu wszyscy mnie ignorują? Rouse – Bo jesteś chłopcem, który udaje dziewczynkę XD Alexis – Wcale nie! Rouse namierzyła go jakimś promieniem. Urządzonko przypominające odkurzać zaświeciło na niebiesko. Rouse – Facet *schowała urządzenie do swojej srebrnej walizki i wyszła* Alexis – E Em Dżi! *założył ręce i też wyszedł* Dom z dziurą w dachu: 159x159px W tej drużynie nie można było mówić o spokojnym spaniu. Cole, Nissa, Thomas i Rain siedzieli razem na łóżku ledwo przytomni. Melody próbowała zaś udobruchać Krystynkę. Warto zauważyć, że wszyscy poza staruszką mieli wory pod oczami. Melody – Niech się pani uspokoi… Krystynka – Jak mam się uspokoić?! Ten ptaszek prawie narobił mi kupkę na łóżko! To przez to, że źle zabezpieczyłaś dach! Melody – Mówiłam setki razy, że dziś pójdę po deski… Krystynka – Nie obchodzi mnie to! Powinnaś była zrobić to od razu po przyjeździe! On mógł mi nasrać!!! Rain włączyła się do dyskusji. Stanęła pomiędzy Melody a Krystynką. Rain – Wie pani jak malutka jest kupka wróbelka? Taka tyci, tyci… Krystynka – Fuj! Ty to masz zbereźne myśli! Ciągle o kupie myślisz! Nissa – Niech to próchno się uspokoi *powiedziała pod nosem* Niestety Krystynka ją usłyszała. Krystynka – Pyskujesz szaraku?! Nissa wstała wyraźnie niezadowolona z wyzwiska. Nissa – To ty gadasz o kupie -,- Rain, Thomas, Cole… Idziemy. Nissa razem z przyjaciółmi wyszła. Melody – Nie zostawiajcie mnie! Krystynka – Nie krzycz! Uszy mi pękają! Melody wzięła oddech. Melody – Integracja, integracja *wyszła z domku* Krystynka – Co oni tacy spięci? Ja jestem może lekko zestresowana, bo nie obejrzałam jaka to melodia… Po dłuższym namyśle też wyszła. Stołówka: 159x159px159x159px159x159px W budynku stały 3 podłużne, drewniane stoły. 3 drużyny zajęły sobie miejsca. Na każdym stole stały po dwie tace kanapek. Każda drużyna przy swoim stole wzięła się za jedzenie. Na stołówkę wszedł Jeff. Jeff – Dzień dobry! Jak minęła noc? Seth – Zajebiście. Nova – Ja ci powiem, że całą… Jeff – Nie obchodzi mnie to -,- Przyszedłem z trzema komunikatami. Nova – Ej ja chcę mówić! Jeff – To pogadasz, ale nie tu. Od teraz w naszej latrynie pod drzewem włączona została kamera. Możecie się tam zwierzać. Np. opowiedzieć o swojej nocy! Nova – Jej! Cole – A co jeśliby ktoś chciałby się zwierzyć w lesie, podczas zadania? Jeff – Każda kamerka w lesie będzie waszym pokojem zwierzeń :) William – Na pewno każdy będzie musiał się zwierzać *rzucił sarkastycznie*. Jeff – Mnie to mało obchodzi. Teraz drugi komunikat… Villis – Słucham *odłożył kanapkę* Jeff – Widzę, że smakują wam kanapki… To dobrze, bo więcej ich nie dostaniecie. Thomas – Czemu niby? Jeff – Dzisiejsze kanapki wyjątkowo zrobił Chase, od jutra macie całodobowy dostęp do kuchni i sami dbacie o śniadania… i obiady… Nookie – Pewnie nie chce mu się nas karmić :3 Jeff – Pewnie tak… A trzeci komunikat jest taki… że za 20 minut widzimy się pod bramą do obozu, bo zacznie się pierwsze wyzwanie! Rain – Niebezpieczne? Jeff – Dowiecie się… Tym czasem ja znikam. 20 minut *wyszedł ze stołówki.* Zawodnicy kontynuowali jedzenie. Część jednak poszła się zwierzyć. ' ' ' .<> ' ' Pozostali na stołówce zawodnicy stopniowo zaczęli opuszczać stołówkę. Zostały tylko 3 osoby *_* Rain i Melody odniosły talerze do okienka. Rain – Same brudasy. My musiałyśmy sprzątać -,- Melody – Co poradzić. To tylko talerze… Villis przesunął krzesło, podłoga zaskrzypiała. Villis – Porządek musi być :) Melody – Tak… Oby w naszych drużynach też był. Rain – No wiesz Melody, w naszej ten porządek burzy pewna Kryśka. Melody – Nie przypominaj -,- Villis – Dajecie się zdemoralizować staruszce, z manią o trawnikach? Rain – Jest mocno denerwująca. Villis – Ja mam łowczynię Ufo i transwestytę, w porównaniu do mnie to macie spokój. Melody – Nie wydaje mi się… Coś zaszeleściło. Talerze znikły w okienku. Rain – Co jest? Cała trójka zajrzała przez okienko. Coś przemknęło w ciemności. Villis/Rain/Melody – What?! Zdecydowanie opuścili stołówkę. ' Przed zadaniem: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Do zbiórki zostało niespełna 5 minut. Większość siedziała na ,,werandach” domków. Byli jednak też tacy co knuli za domkami… Nova – Bedif, słuchaj. Musisz się upewnić, że ci fani KFC przegrają! Bedif – Chcesz bym ich sabotował? Nova – Dokładnie o to mi chodzi. Przejmiemy nad nimi kontrolę, wywalimy jednego po drugiej, przejdziemy do finału i… Bedif – I stoczymy uczciwą walkę przyjaciół :3 Nova – Tak… Oczywiście… Bedif przytulił Novę i poszedł do reszty… Oczywiście usiadł z boku, z dala od ,,fanów fast-foodów” Większość zawodników nie odchodziła od domków swoich drużyn, trzymali się razem… No z wyjątkiem Nookie, która tryskała energią. Usiadła pomiędzy Rouse z miernikiem Geigera (mierzyła promieniowanie Exri XD), a wspomnianą Marsjanką. Nookie – Widzę, że się obydwie dobrze bawicie :D Rouse – Przerwałaś mi istotne badanie! Exri – To dobrze ^^ Exri klepnęła Nookie w plecy i założyła nogę na nogę. Nookie – A tak… Pamiętam, że bawiłaś się z tą kosmitką ^^ Rouse – To nie jest zabawa -,- Nookie – To czemu Exri patrzy na ciebie w tak zabawny sposób. Exri spojrzała zdzwiona na Nookie, po czym roześmiała się. Exri – Tak po prostu… Nookie – Ok… Pogadam z kimś innym ^^ Nookie już chciała szturmować na werandę Złych Wilków kiedy gestem dłoni przywołał ją William. Nookie posłusznie wróciła. Wiedziała, że chłopak mógłby jej zepsuć kolejną procę. Nookie – Co jest? William – Czas na wywiad środowiskowy będzie później. Nookie – Ok… *usiadła obok Ildefonsa, który nadal czytał ,,Krzyżaków’’* Constance stała tuż za Nookie. Zdecydowała się jednak, że usiądzie obok Williama. Kawałek dalej Złe Wilki napawali się chwilą ciszy, gdyż Krystynka poszła ,,w krzaczki” Thomas – Każda chwila bez Krystynki to udana chwila. Rain – Trudno się nie zgodzić *_* Melody przyszła ze stołówki (uciekając zapomniała torebki). Westchnęła. Melody – Trudno się z wami nie zgodzić. Cole – No wiesz… Zostały dwie minuty do zbiórki… Może Krystynka nie wróci na czas? Melody – To by osłabiło naszą drużynę… Krystynka pojawiła się przy domku. Krystynka – Już jestem. Nissa – To super. Wtem ktoś zatrąbił. Wszyscy odwrócili się w stronę wjazdu do obozu. Stał tam Jeff z klaksonem. Prowadzący dla odmiany miał czarną bluzę z kapturem, zwykłe dżinsy i czarny kapelusz. Zawodnicy podeszli do niego. Alexis – Uuuu ^^ Nowy outfit! Widzę same drogie marki… Seth – No właśnie! Masz nowy strój, a naszych walizek ciągle nie ma! Jeff już chciał odpowiedzieć, zrobiła to jednak Constance. Constance – Chase jeszcze nie miał chwili, by je przywieźć *rzuciła Sethowi zabójcze spojrzenie*. Seth skulił się. Jeff – Miło, że ktoś mnie wyręczył w mówieniu -,- Skoro pytania mamy za sobą to zapraszam na spacer. Nova – Serio? Jestem zmęczona… Bedif – Po czym? Robiliśmy tylko krótki spacerek wczoraj… Jeff – Dzieciak słusznie gada. Musimy dojść z buta na miejsce naszego wyzwania. Ruchy! Idziemy! Jeff wyszedł przez ,,bramę obozu”. Zawodnicy ruszyli za nim. Droga na zadanie: 159x159px159x159px159x159px Zawodnicy szli przez las, sprawiając, że nie było w nim cicho. Las zrobił się nieco ciemniejszy, gęstszy, Wskazywało to, że idą w przeciwną stronę do parkingu… Zdecydowanie w tamtej części lasu dominowały ciemne świerki obwieszone zwisającymi szyszkami. Na ziemi oprócz tworzących runo igieł rosło mnóstwo paproci. Na przedzie tym razem szły Baba Jagi. Rouse z jakimś radarem i słuchawkami na uszach ,,wsłuchiwała się w las”, Exri szła z rękami w kieszeniach zadowolona z tego, że Rouse jej nie męczy, Alexis szedł tuż za Novą. Alexis – Ten płaszcz nie wygląda na modny… Nova – Twój problem. Kupiłam go na wyprzedaży w… Alexis – Fuj! I te buty… Nova nawet nie odwróciła się. Nova – Geniusz zła nie ubiera się jak tania, leśna… Alexis – I jeszcze ten hełm! To zbrodnia przeciwko modzie! *sam zaczął sprejować się lakierem do włosów* ' Bedif szedł razem z Villisem trochę za drużyną. Dodatkowo dzielili ich Sail i William… Ale wracając do ich rozmowy. Bedif – Nie trudno ci chodzić po nierównym podłożu z tą… no… protezą… Villis spokojnie szedł dalej. Villis – Wszyscy o to pytają… To nie problem :) Bedif – Ok… Villis trochę go wyprzedził. Bedif – Przyjazny jak na fana KFC… Bedif podgonił swoją drużynę. Za Baba Jagami szła reszta Czerwonych Kapturków. Constance słuchała Ildefonsa. Pasowało jej towarzystwo kogoś nienawiedzonego. Ildefons – Doszły mnie słuchy, że widzisz duchy. Constance uśmiechnęła się. Constance – Tak. Nie wiem czy się z tego cieszyć… Ildefons – Skąd twoje zwątpienie? Lepiej słyszeć duchy niż kamienie. Constance znów się uśmiechnęła. Constance – Niestety w tym lesie usłyszałam więcej duchów niż przez całe życie… I to złych duchów, których nie chciała bym słuchać… Ildefons położył jej rękę na ramieniu (oczywiście cały czas idą marszem) Ildefons – Dobra energia odpycha duchy złe, nie bój więc się. Constance – Masz dużo racji Xiąże… Dzięki. Ildefons – Rad jestem, że pomogłem, zrobiłem tyle co mogłem. I szli dalej… Na samym końcu szła drużyna Złych Wilków. Nissa, Thomas, Rain, Cole i Melody szli przed Krystynką, która trochę nie nadążała… Krystynka – Zwolnić! Reumatyzm mnie dobija! Nikt nie zareagował. Krystynka podbiegła trochę, nadrobiła przerwę i zatrzymała się ciężko dysząc. Krystynka – Jesteście wstrętni! Wstrętni! Jak Kot! KOT! Kot co mógłby nasrać! Znów brak reakcji i kolejny truchcik Krystynki. Nissa szepnęła do reszty. Nissa – Coś mi się zdaje, że ten problem nie zniknie tak szybko… Odpowiedzieli jej śmiechem. Pochód zwolnił. Jeff zatrzymał się. Zawodnicy rozejrzeli się w koło. Wszędzie las i paprotki. Sail – Jesteśmy już na miejscu? Jeff powtarzał sobie coś pod nosem. Jeff – Za piątym świerkiem z łysą gałęzią, ścieżką na lewo… Ok! Skręcamy! Zawodnicy spojrzeli na prowadzącego zmieszani. Nissa – Mówiłeś, by nie schodzić ze ścieżki. Constance – I miałeś racje… Jeff – Kochani, nie odważni zawodnicy *zaczął zbliżać się do gąszczu paproci* tu jest ścieżka *rozsunął paprotki* Oczom zawodników ukazała się wąska, zasypana igłami i szyszkami ścieżka, wąska, ale jednak ścieżka. Melody – To się liczy? Mi to wygląda na wydeptany szlak. Jeff – Uwierz mi tutaj nikt nie depcze roślin, tutaj w ogóle nikogo nie ma! Rouse zdjęła słuchawki. Rouse – Fakt. Nie wyłapałam żadnych odgłosów. ' Jeff – Skoro nie ma groźnych zwierząt o możemy iść :D I ruszyli wąską ścieżką. Mimo tego, że Constance cały czas kręciła głową. Jeff znowu coś mruczał. Jeff – Oby Chase miał racje… Zawodnicy znowu szli. Tym razem jednak szli gęsiego. W dodatku byli cicho. Przez to na ścieżce było bardzo cicho. Wokół nic tylko paprocie, nieliczne krzaki i pnie drzew. Ildefons jako jedyny coś mówił. Ildefons – Idziemy sobie wąską ścieżyną, zero kontaktu z leśną zwierzyną, lepiej by ukryć się pod pierzyną niż utknąć w tym lesie z mroczną dziewczyną… Nookie idąca przed Xięciem zaklaskała, poza tym wszyscy byli cicho. Nawet Krystynka! Szli, szli, szli… i szli. Jeff znów powtórzył sobie regułkę. Jeff – Gdy drogę zastąpi świerk wymiń go, zamknij oczy i idź do przodu… Zawodnicy dalej szli w ciszy… Nissa szepnęła coś Cole’owi na ucho. Nissa – Obyśmy wyszli z tego cało… Cole – Będzie dobrze. I znów nastała cisza. Drogę, zgodnie z instrukcjami, którymi kierował się Jeff, pojawił się świerk. Seth – Wtopa. Krystynka – Co?! Kot?! Melody zatkała jej usta i palcem nakazała ciszę. Jeff – Co wy tacy przerażeni? Rozległ się szmer, zawodnicy robili głuchy telefon, gdyż ci z końca kolumn nie słyszeli nic i nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Jeff – Ok… Będzie dobrze *ominął świerk, zamknął oczy, wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i ruszył przed siebie prosto w gęste paprocie.* Zawodnicy nie wiedzieli, że ich przewodnik idzie na oślep, więc pewnie szli przed siebie. Constance – Starajcie się nic nie zdeptać. Wyszło na to, że tylko idący z przodu Jeff i stojąca mniej więcej w połowie Constance uważali, reszta szła… po prostu szła… Nie zauważyli tego, że liście paproci i drobne kwiaty same cofały się im spod stóp… Szli chwilę przez krzaki, nagle Jeff poczuł pod nogami kamyczki. Otworzył oczy. Wyszedł z gąszczu paproci. Stał na kamyczkach, na skraju rozległej polany otoczonej zewsząd gęstym, tym razem mieszanym lasem. Zawodnicy stanęli obok prowadzącego, opuścili paprocie. Jeff – Sprawdźmy czy wszyscy są… 1… 2… 18. Ok. Są. Rain – Dobrze, że nikt się nie zgubił :> Thomas – Jeden wyjątek bym zniósł… Krystynka – Znieść?! Kura znosi jajka! A kot znosi kupy! I wtedy sra na trawnik! Sra! Złe Wilki zatkali uszy (reszta stała poza polem rażenia głosu Krystynki) Jeff – Może wyda się wam to dziwne, ale Krystynka powiedziała coś troszeczkę związanego z zadaniem. Rouse – Będziemy zbierać kocie kupy? Alexis – Fuj! O Em Dżi! Ja się na to nie piszę! Jeff – Pocieszę cię: chodzi o frazę ,,znoszą jajka” Krystynka – Co? Nie będzie oczyszczania trawnika z kup? *zawiedziona schowała do kieszeni łopatkę do zbierania kup* William – O co chodzi w takim razie z tym całym ,,znoszeniem”? Jeff – Znacie baśń o gęsi znoszącej złote jaja? Nookie – Ja znam! *podskoczyła z ręką w górze* Jeff – Czadowo -,- Dzisiejsze, wasze pierwsze zadanie nawiązuje do tematu złotych jaj. Cole – Będziemy je wykradać? *zatarł ręce* Jeff – Nie… Prowadzący postąpił krok w bok i odsłonił coś co zakrywała paproć. Była to stara, złota waga szalkowa. Złote łańcuchy lśniły w przebijającym się przez korony drzew słońcu… Nova – Ciągle nie kumam. Jaki to ma związek z dzisiejszym zadaniem? Jeff – Na tej polanie, przed wami znajduje się mnóstwo złotych jaj różnych rozmiarów… Nova – Czad! Wzbogacę się jeszcze przed tym jak wygram to show! Kupię sobie wille zła z basenem krwi… Jeff – Polana jest pełna jajek, których wynieść wam nie wolno z lasu. Seth – To co k**** mamy z nimi zrobić? Jeff – Dostaniecie 45 minut na poszukiwania. Będziecie musieli sprawdzić szczeliny, puste pniaki i inne zakamarki, gdyż jajka mogą być wszędzie. Gdy już będziecie mieli jajka skorzystacie z wagi i postaracie się oszacować ich wagę. Sail – Jak my to zrobić? Jeff wyjął z położonego obok wagi worka kilka odważników. Jeff – Tutaj macie ładnie oznaczone odważniki po 200 g, 500 g, 1kg i 5 kg. Raptem 6 (200 i 500 gram razy 2) … Z ich pomocą oszacujecie masę jaj. Nie czarujmy się. Nie znajdziecie więcej niż 7,5 kg jaj. Są lekkie. Lekkie złoto! Melody – Zgaduje, że wygrywa drużyna, która będzie mieć najwięcej kilo? Jeff – Dobrze zgadujesz… Ale masa przyda się bardziej w drugim zadaniu… Wszyscy – Co?! Jeff – W drugim zadaniu zmierzą się dwa gorsze teamy. Aby ktoś wygrał pierwsze zadanie będzie musiał przechylić szalę na swoją stronę, dokonamy kilku pomiarów… Bedif – A jakie będzie drugie zadanie? Jeff – Dowiesz się jak przegrasz… Drużyny powinny postarać się o to aby przeciwnicy nie zauważyli wagi jaj, dlatego pomiarów dokonujcie po upewnieniu się, że nikt was nie otacza… .<>' Jeff – Jesteście gotowi? Wszyscy – Tak! Jeff – Umówcie się do strategii, rozdzielcie się czy coś. Ja sobie tu posiedzę… Zadanie start *usiadł na pniaku* '''Zadanie I:' Każda z drużyn zaczęła działanie na odmienny sposób: 159x159px Złe Wilki przeszli na bok i zaczęli od układania planu. Mózgiem operacji była Melody. Melody – Ta polana nie jest jakaś wielka… Rain – Sorki, że przerywam, ale nie wiemy co jest za pagórkiem :< Melody – To polana. Nie może być olbrzymia. Tak czy siak. Musimy działać osobno. Każdy zajmie jakiś teren i będzie go przeszukiwać. Jak coś znajdzie to przybiega pod wagę i chowa to do tej reklamówki *wyjęła z torebki plastikową siatkę i ukryła w gałęziach krzaczka* Nissa – Pewnie ktoś to nam ukradnie. Melody – Jest ukryte. Lepiej żebyśmy zważyli raz a dobrze, a nie kilka razy. Thomas – Ok. Rozdzielmy się. To dobry pomysł. Krystynka – Ale… Nissa – Cicho *zatkała Krystynce usta i poszła na trawkę* Thomas, Rain i Melody poszli za nią. Cole pobiegł robiąc w między czasie jakieś podskoki, przeskakiwał nad pniakami, raz się potknął o korzeń i sturlał się za pagórek. Krystynka została sama. Krystynka – Robię to dla pieniędzy… To będzie proste. Jestem mistrzynią w przeszukiwaniu trawników! I niepewnie poszła na trawkę, gdzieś na bok, by unikać innych. 159x159px W tej drużynie za plan odpowiadał William. Uznał się za dowódcę, więc tak musiało być. William – Słuchajcie. Musimy od razu pobiec na najdalszy skraj tej łączki i przeczesywać ją metr po metrze w kierunku do wagi. Nookie – A co jeśli jajka są tylko z przodu? Sail – Kto byłby tak głupi by schować jajka tylko z przodu? Seth – Każdy z was. Sail przyłożył Sethowi, ten padł na ziemię. Constance – Eh… Złe duchy na chwilę się wycofały… Ok. To dobry pomysł. Ildefons – Pomysł wyborny, wybór bez sporny. Chodźmy zatem, tak ja powiem tęgim basem. Drużyna ruszyła. William ciągnął Setha za nogę. William – Plebs powyciera ziemię. Sail – Dokładnie. Przybili żółwika. Nookie i Constance patrzyły na to z uśmiechem. Nookie – Przyjaźń ^^ Constance – I pozytywne emocje. Drużyna weszła na pagórek i bokiem, tuż przy ścianie drzew poszli na odległy skraj. ' 159x159px Baba Jagi nie przejmowali się takimi drobiazgami jak plan. Po prostu pobiegli na nierówny teren. Szli zwartą grupą. Bedif – Idziemy kupą! W kupie siła! Kupy nikt nie dotyka! Alexis zakrztusił się. Alexis – Obrzydliwe! Fe! Usiadł na ziemi. Alexis – Ciśnienie mi skoczyło *powachlował się dłonią* Villis – Wstawaj. Jeszcze ci kleszcze powchodzą do rajstop… Alexis – Aaaaaa! Alexis wstał i zaraz potknął się. Nova – Co robisz padalcu?! Alexis – Tu jest nierówno *podniósł nogę* Pod jego nóżką leżało złote jajko wielkości takiego kurzego. Exri – Bingo! *schowała jajko do kieszeni* Rouse – Założę się, że nikt nie jest lepszy od nas. Nova – Się okażę. Szli dalej. 159x159px Za pagórkiem swoje ,,sektory” mieli Nissa i Cole. Warto zauważyć, że teren jest mocno pofałdowany, więc żadne z nich nie widziało Czerwonych Kapturków przemykających bokiem. Nissa zagląda do powalonego pniaka. Nissa – Jest tu coś? Ze środka wyszło tylko kilka mrówek. Owady niosły jakieś liście. Nissa – Nie o to mi chodziło -,- Poszła kilka kroków do przodu, zajrzała pod kamień. Znalazła wnękę… pustą wnękę. Nissa – Taka fajna wnęka a nikt tutaj nie schował jaja? Hm… Pewnie chował je ten cały Chase… Gdybym była przystojnym, młodym blondynem, gdzie schowała bym jajko… Szła tak zamyślona, aż nadepnęła na jaśniejszy skrawek trawy. Ziemia rozstąpiła się i dziewczyna zjechała po naturalnej ziemnej zjeżdżalni dół. Nissa – Au… *spojrzała w górę* Ta dziura już się zsunęła… W górze był tylko mały przesmyk, który dało się zobaczyć tylko z dołu. Nissa – Gdzie ja utknęłam? Stała w ziemnym korytarzu. Na jego końcu (5, 6 metrów od niej) znajdowała się drabina. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do drabiny. Stąpała po opadłych liściach. Nissa – Fajny dołek *_* Doszła do drabiny, zaczęła się wspinać. Drabina kończyła się pod jakimiś zielonymi korzonkami. Nissa przebiła je głową i wyszła na powierzchnię. Nissa – Uf… Wyszła cała na mech. ??? – Skąd ty tu? Dziewczyna spojrzała w górę. Klęczała przed Cole’m. Nissa – Znalazłam jakiś podziemny korytarz. Chłopak pomógł jej wstać. Oboje zarumienili się. Cole – O! Masz też jajko. Nissa – Co? Obok dziury, którą wybiła leżało małe, złote jajeczko (bardzo małe, wielkości Schoko Bonsa) Cole – Małe, ale zawsze coś *podniósł jajeczko i schował do sakiewki* Nissa – Lepsze to niż nic… Idę szukać dalej *odeszła* 159x159px Cała drużyna szła ,,ławą” przez nierówny teren. Znajdowali się akurat poniżej poziomu wagi tzn. nikt ich nie widział. Rozstawili się tak, że każdy miał dla siebie pasek o szerokości około 2 metrów. Szli z długimi patykami i sprawdzali nimi teren. William – Ktoś coś ma? *zapytał badając kijkiem uwypuklenie pod mchem* Constance – Pusto. Nookie – Puściutko ^^ Sail przyklęknął i włożył rękę w dziurę w ziemi. Po prawej miał Nookie, a po lewej Ildefonsa. Ildefons – Myślisz, że będzie miało znaczenie jak spenetrujesz ręką ziemię? Sail wyjął rękę. Trzymał jakiś kamyk. Sail – Mamy kamyk! Nookie zatrzymała się i zaczęła klaskać. Nookie – Kamyk to prawie jajko <3 Constance popukała w pień ściętego drzewa. Constance – William, pomórz. William podszedł do dziewczyny i razem wyciągnęli z ziemi pień. Znaleźli ziemię XD William – Cały wysiłek na marne! Constance przyklęknęła nad dziurą. Constance – Nie koniecznie. Ta ziemia jest świeża, więc albo kogoś tu pogrzebano, albo znajdziemy jajko. Nookie przyskoczyła do dziury. Nookie – Zwłoki są Kawaii ^^ Constance – Lepiej, by to nie był grób, duch by nas zniszczył… Seth bez słowa podszedł do dziury i zaczął kopać rękami. 159x159px Drużyna przemieściła się na skraj polany. Tam znaleźli powalone, iglaste drzewo. Exri – Wiatr je przewrócił? Villis – Wiatr nie wyrywa drzew z korzeniami *wskazał na korzenie* Rouse – Pewnie kosmici je wyciągnęli promieniem ściągającym ^^ Nova – Albo to żałosne drzewo bije mi pokłony. Chce pokazać, że jest moim uniżonym sługą! Bedif – Na pewno :) Nova – Bądźcie jak Bedif, a daleko zajdziecie! Alexis nie słuchał Novy, bawił się jajkiem. Alexis – Niech się wykluje złote kurczę! Exri odwróciła się do Alexisa. Exri – To jajko jest raczej sztuczne :/ Alexis – Ja wiem swoje… Wiem gdzie znajdę więcej biżuterii ^^ *zbliżył się do leżącego drzewa* Exri – Co zamierasz? Villis – Spenetrujesz drzewo? Alexis – A w życiu! Podszedł do drzewa i usiadł na nim. Rouse – To co zrobisz? Alexis wyjął z kieszeni lateksową rękawiczkę i włożył zabezpieczoną dłoń do dziupli. Bedif – I jak? Jest tam coś? Alexis – Chyba nie… *nagle pisnął i odskoczył. Skoczył na ramiona Villisa* Z dziupli wyszedł borsuk. Villis – Ugryzł cię? Alexis – Prawie! Mam nadzieję, że nie jest jadowity! Borsuk zawarczał i ruszył na drużynę. Nova – Wiać! Razem z Alexisem pobiegła w stronę wagi (liczyły, że Jeff je obroni). Borsuk spojrzał na resztę pytająco, po chwili pobiegł za Alexis i Novą. Rouse – Ale mają pecha… Borsuki są jak kosmici, będą chcieli cię zniszczyć. Exri – Wcale nie… Bedif patrzył na wszystkich nie co z boku. ' Villis – Trzeba zebrać te dwie krzyczące panienki i szukać dalej… Rouse – Lepiej szukajmy bez nich… Po krótkim namyśle cała czwórka poszła dalej. 159x159px Thomas przeszukiwał pagórek. Spoglądał pod liście małych paproci. Thomas – Eh… Gdzie to jajo… Spojrzał w dół. Tam Krystynka kopała płaskim kamieniem w ziemi, kopiec, który usypała sięgał jej do kolan. Kawałek za nią Melody klęczała częściowo schowana w krzaczkach jagodowych. Thomas – Ciekawie, ciekawie… Uklęknął przy kolejnym krzaczku. Zaczął rozgarniać liście rękami. Znalazł… czerwonego muchomora. Thomas – Muchomor? *wstał z grzybem w ręcę* Chłopak spojrzał w las. Zobaczył stojącą pod drzewem postać w czerwonej pelerynce z kapturem. Thomas – Huh? Na chwilę spuścił wzrok, wstawał z nierównej ziemi. Kiedy znów spojrzał w las dziwnej postaci nie było. Thomas – Ej… Chwila… Pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Potknął się i sturlał w dół zbocza. Thomas – Shit! Tuż obok niego sturlało się złote jajko wielkości zaciśniętej pięści. Thomas – Poszczęściło mi się… Chłopak wszedł na pagórek. Thomas – Wilki!!! Wszyscy na terenie spojrzeli na niego dziwnie. Drużyna jednak zebrała się wokół. Nissa – Czemu wołasz nas jak głupi? Thomas pokazał dyskretnie jajko. Thomas – Mam to… A wy? Nissa – Może sprawdzimy zdobycze dopiero przy wadze… Melody wyjęła z torebki zawiniątek. Melody – Może chodźmy warzyć. Coś mi się zdaje, że czas się kończy. Krystynka – Czas… Chodźmy. Cała szóstka poszła zważyć swoje zdobycze… Przy wadze siedział Jeff. Grał w coś na telefonie. Jeff – To wy… Warzycie? Cole – Tak. Jeff – Ok… Zaraz… Usłyszeli krzyk. Obok pojawiły się Nova i Alexis. Jeff – A wy co? Alexis – Goniło nas zwierzę! Jeff – Nie przejmuje się tym -,- Wracać do pracy! Nova – Nie krzycz na… Jeff – Już!!! Alexis i Nova niezadowolone wróciły do reszty drużyny. Jeff – Ach te Baba Jagi… Ważcie, śmiało, zostało tylko 10 minut… Złe Wilki podeszli do wagi. Nissa – Załóżmy, że ugramy kilogram… *ostrożnie umieściła odważnik 1 kg na lewej szali* i pierwsze jajko… Cole wyciągnął z sakiewki ,,jajeczko”. Waga minimalnie drgnęła. Jajko było dużo lżejsze niż kilogram. Thomas – Teraz ja… Thomas położył na prawej szali swoje jajko wielkości pięści. Szalki wagi poruszyły się, prawie się wyrównały. Rain – Melody… Melody wyjęła z torebki swoje jajko, podobne do tego, które przyniósł Thomas. Okazało się, że wszystkie trzy jajka warzyły więcej niż kilogram. Krystynka – Dwa kilo! Jak gouda! Jak mięso z kota! Rain – Cicho! Nagle do wagi zaczęli zbliżać się członkowie Baba Jag. Rain – Chowajcie jajka! Koniec pomiarów! Wszystkie jajka powędrowały do torebki Melody, zaś Nissa dla zmyłki położyła na lewej szali 200 gramowy odważnik. Nissa – Rozejdźmy się. Wykorzystajmy ostatnie minuty. Złe Wilki ponownie rozeszli się. 159x159px Czerwone Kapturki skończyli kopać. Seth wyjął spod ziemi duże, złote jajko. Constance – Duże jak od strusia. William – Zdecydowanie… Podzielmy się. 3 osoby pójdą je zwarzyć, a pozostałe 3 poszukają jeszcze. Sail – No to może ty pójdziesz z Constance i Sethem, zaś ja Xiąże i Nookie poszukamy. William – Dobry pomysł. I drużyna rozeszła się. Sail poszedł bokiem polany, liczył, że coś znajdzie. Sail – Oby coś się jeszcze trafiło… Doszedł do pagórka i trafił na… Krystynkę! Krystynkę – Suń się młokosie! Idź stąd! Bo nasra! Sio! A kysz! Sail – Goń się babciu! Nie dość, że demencja to jeszcze PMS! Weź coś na wstrzymanie! Krystynka skuliła się. Sail wyminął ją. ' ' Sail odszedł. Znalazł Nookie i Ildefonsa. Nookie – Słyszałam jakieś wrzaski, to ty? Sail – Pewna Krystynka mnie zdenerwowała. Nookie – Chodźmy już do reszty. Sail – Tak. Ildefons – Czas już iść… o… liść! *wskazał na przelatujący na wietrze liść* Sail – Chodź Xiąże… I ta trójka poszła pod wagę. 159x159px Baba Jagi warzyli ich zdobycz: jajko wielkości kurzego. Jako przeciwwagę ustawili 200 g. Ich ,,kurze” jajko było lżejsze. Alexis – Coś słabo :/ Nova – Tak nie wygramy… Rouse – Wiem co zrobić! *wyjęła z kieszeni podręczny detektor metalu* Rouse przeszła kawałek. Urządzenie zaraz zaczęła dzwonić. Rouse wyjęła spod ziemi złote jajo wielkości pięści… a potem kolejne… Wróciła do drużyny. Rouse – Mam dwa ^^ Rouse dołożyła jajka. Razem z ich jajeczkiem były cięższe od 200 g… i od.. 500… Exri – Ok. Połóżmy kilogram… Waga mniej więcej się wyrównała. Exri – Mamy kilogram. Bedif – Powiedzmy… Nova – Przyda się to nam jeśli przegramy. Myślę, że to koniec na razie. Jeff podszedł do nich. Jeff – Słusznie, zwijajcie się. Czerwone Kapturki zbliżają się ze swoją zdobyczą. Villis – Znikajmy. Baba Jagi schowali swoje jajka do torebki Melody i odsunęli się na lewo. Jeff spojrzał na zegarek. Jeff – To sobie nie powarzą… Czas stop! Krzyknął w tym momencie co Czerwone Kapturki znaleźli się pod wagą. Jeff – Zadanie skończone. Czas na sprawdzenie. Wyniki, pomiary: 159x159px159x159px159x159px 3 drużyny stały przed wagą. Jeff uśmiechał się. Jeff – Za wami pierwsze wyzwanie tego sezonu… Nim zaczniemy mierzyć jakieś refleksje? Sail – Niektóre osoby z innych drużyn powinny zastanowić się nad zażywaniem tabletek *spojrzał na Krystynkę* Jeff – A poza tym? Jakieś inne opinie? Nissa – Warzymy, czy nie? Cole – Właśnie, chcemy wiedzieć kto wygrał! Jeff – Dobra, dobra -,- Na prawą szalę poproszę jaja Złych Wilków, a na lewą Baba Jag. Cole położył na prawej szali ich małe jajeczko, potem dołożył dwa średnie jajka. Lewa szala oczywiście poszła w górę (jaja wyjmował z torebki Melody). Cole – Przebijcie to! *wrócił do swojej drużyny* Rouse – Zdziwisz się :P Rouse położyła na wadze najpierw ,,kurze jajko”. Szala lekko poszła w dół. Melody – To koniec? Rouse – Nie! *wyciągnęła z kieszeni jajka wielkości pięści* Ta dam! Jajka Baba Jag przeważyły! Jeff – Baba Jagi zebrały więcej kilo od Złych Wilków. Krystynka – A niech to szlag! Jeff – Teraz pytanie do Czerwonych Kapturków, będziecie starali się przebić jaja Baba Jag, czy uważacie, że macie mniej od Wilków? Wszyscy spojrzeli pytająco na Williama. William – Pewnie, że mamy więcej, my zawsze wygrywamy! *pokazał duże jajko* Jeff – Wow! Dawajcie to na prawą szalę! William zdjął 3 jajka Złych Wilków i położył ich. Waga zadrgała. Zaczęła bujać się to na prawo, to na lewo… W końcu jednak waga zatrzymała się… Nova – No nie! Jajko Czerwonych Kapturków było cięższe! Czerwone Kapturki – Tak! Jeff – Pierwsze wyzwanie wygrały Kapturki! William zbił piątkę z Sailem. Założył ręce. William – Mówiłem, że wygramy. Sail – Jesteśmy najlepsi! Jeff – Jak na razie niewątpliwie tak… Jednak nie wiemy jeszcze kto na drugie miejsce. Czas na zadanie dogrywkę! Dogrywka: 159x159px159x159px Czerwone Kapturki ustawili się z boku. Przy wadze stały tylko Baba Jagi i Złe Wilki. Villis – To co musimy zrobić? Krystynka – Posprzątajmy trawnik! Bo na pewno jakiś leśny kot tam NASRAŁ! Jeff – Wątpliwe… Nie kazał bym wam zachować jajek, gdyby nie były potrzebne. Wszyscy spojrzeli na swoje jajka położone na ziemi. Alexis – Fakcik… Jeff – Zadanie dogrywka będzie polegało na… wymierzeniu wagi jajka jak jubiler! Melody – Coś dla mnie <3 Jeff – Macie dosłownie minutę na skonsultowanie się pomiędzy sobą, potem podajecie mi odpowiedź, ja dla pewności zwarze jajka na *wyjmuje spod krzaka wagę* na tej elektrycznej wadze! Weźcie pod uwagę pomiary z zadania pierwszego, bo teraz nie możecie użyć złotej wagi… Minuta start! Dwie drużyny zebrały się ciasno. Baba Jagi szeptali w kręgu. Rouse – Słuchajcie mnie, to kurze jajko mam prawie 200 g… powiemy, że 150. Exri – Fakt, nie powiedział z jaką dokładnością… Bedif – A te większe? Rouse – Skoro razem dały kilogram to muszą mieć około 400 gram każde. Villis – Nie za dużo? Rouse – Nie. Alexis – Skomplikowana matematyka :< Rouse – Dlatego to my myślimy a nie ty. Alexis – Oki Doki ^^ Zaś u Złych Wilków Melody warzyła jajka w rękach. Melody – Te średnie mają po 500 gram… może trochę mniej… 425… Thomas – A to małe? Melody zwarzyła je w ręce. Melody – Max 50 g… Nagle dało się słyszeć gwizdanie. To Jeff dmuchał w gwizdek. Jeff – Koniec! Podchodzić moi jubilerzy! Pierwsza podeszła Rouse z trzema jajkami. Jeff – Ok… Podaj wagę tych większych. Rouse – 400 gram każde ^^ Jeff – A to mniejsze? Rouse – Powiedzmy, że prawie 200. Jeff – Prawie? To jest twoja odpowiedź. Rouse – Eh… 180… Jeff – Zaliczę wam jeśli będzie wahanie do 20 gram. Jeff umieścił każde jajko na wadze (tylko on widział wyniki). Prowadzący zachował poker-face ‘a. Jeff – Dobrze… Poproszę Złe Wilki. Nova – Ale jaki wynik?! Jeff – Dowiesz się… Wilki! Śmiało. Melody położyła jajka przed Jeffem. Melody – Te większe po 425 gram, to malutki ma… około 50 gram. Jeff – Precyzyjnie *położył po kolei każde jajko na wadze* Ok… Mam wyniki! Dwie drużyny spojrzały na niego błagalnie. Nova – Przyznaj, że to ja wygrałam i koniec. Po co czekać? Jeff – Tja… Na dzisiejszej ceremonii pożegnamy kogoś z drużyny… Baba Jag! Nova – Co?! Rain – Jej! *przytuliła Melody* Jesteś super! Melody – Dzięki :) Nova podeszła do Jeffa. Nova – Ta waga musiała się pomylić! Jeff – Nie. Złe Wilki trafiły idealnie, co do grama. Czerwone Kapturki zbliżyli się. Constance – Wygrali… Sail – Szkoda, myślałem, że pożegnamy Krystynkę :/ Nookie strzeliła go w ucho. Nookie – Daj spokój tej kobiecinie! Sail podniósł ręce. Sail – Ok, ok… Jeff – Wracamy do obozu. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, więc ceremonię zrobimy dopiero wieczorem, macie czas się dogadać… Ci co są bezpieczni mogą sobie zrobić obiad, pójść nad strumień, albo rozpalić ognisko… Wracamy! Cała ekipa poszła za Jeffem. Szli powoli, całkowicie cicho… Obóz: Zawodnicy korzystali z czasu wolnego. 159x159px159x159px Ci, którzy nie czuli się zagrożeni stwierdzili, że rozpalą ognisko na brzegu strumienia. Sail i William rozpalali ognisko (Sail miał krzesiwo, nice), Cole i Thomas przynosili suche gałęzie z sterty za domkami. Cole – Jak wam idzie? Sail potarł krzesiwo, kilka iskier poleciało na suchą trawkę w kamiennym kręgu. Sail – Raczej dobrze, co nie William? William patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany w las, obserwował szary cień… Sail – William? *szturchnął go w ramie* William ocknął się. William – Tak, dobrze nam idzie. Thomas – My harujemy a laski kapią się w dole strumienia. Cole – Chyba nie masz na myśli Krystynki *roześmiał się* William, Sail i Thomas zawtórowali mu śmiechem. Dołączył do nich Ildefons, który też przyniósł gałęzi. Ildefons – Jaka ładna pogoda, a pomiędzy drużynami panuje zgoda. Cole – Słusznie Xiąże, słusznie. Chłopacy zaśmiali się jeszcze raz. 159x159px Większość drużyny siedziała w domku (czytaj Alexis, Rouse, Villis i Exri). Villis – Trochę słabo nam poszło :/ Rouse wyprostowała się. Rouse – Ktoś po prostu dał ciała. Exri zwiesiła się głową w dół ze swojego konara. Exri – Ja wiem kto liczył wagę jajek. Rouse – Ej! Chyba nie chcecie głosować na mnie?! Alexis – Znalazłaś złote jajka, ale nie masz mojej biżuterii : Rouse podniosła do góry jakiś sprzęt przypominający latarkę. Rouse – Na razie możemy… zjeść obiad *wybiegła z domku* … Tym czasem za domkiem Nova dyskutowała z Bedifem. Nova – Słuchaj, musimy wywalić największego fast-foodowca z naszej drużyny! Bedif – Nova, ale… Nova – Ten ktoś jest zły i ma… złe myśli! Bedif – Posłuchaj… Nova – Ten ktoś to Villis! Bedif – Nie! Tylko nie on! On jest sympatyczny, nie to co fan Mc Donalda! Nova – Niw wierzysz mi?! Swojej przyjaciółce? Mam ci to przeliterować? Bedif – Wiesz co… Jesteś nie miła, zapytam twojego brata o to jaka jesteś! Nova zatkała mu usta. Nova – Ani mi się waż! Bedif wyrwał się i odszedł. ' Ceremonia: 159x159px Jest już wieczór… robi się noc. Cała drużyna Baba Jag zebrała się przed wyjazdem z obozu. Jeff stał oparty o płot z tacą. Na tacy stały plastikowe kubeczki wypełnione malinami, jagodami, poziomkami, jeżynami itp. Jeff – Witam was na waszej pierwszej ceremonii w tym sezonie. Ktoś z was pożegna się dziś z programem… Ten ktoś nie będzie korzystał z tego, że Chase przywiózł walizki z busa… Kamera najechała na stos torb i waliz. Jeff – Idźcie teraz do pokoju zwierzeń i wrzućcie do urny kartki z imieniem tego kogo chcecie wywalić. Exri – Zrozumiano :) Zawodnicy ustawili się przed pokojem zwierzeń. > ' ' ' ' ' Zawodnicy wrócili pod wjazd do obozu. Jeff pobiegł po urnę, wrócił szybko, otworzył ją złotym kluczykiem i zaczął wyjmować głosy. Jeff – Będę pokazywał wam kartki z głosami… Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. Jeff – Pierwszy głos na Novę *pokazuje kartkę z jej imieniem i odciskiem szminki* Alexis – Hi, hi ^^ Nova – Ty kreaturo! Jeff – Spokój! Czytam dalej… Drugi głos *pokazuje kartkę* Rouse. Rouse – Ej! Dobrze warzyłam! Wszyscy stali niewzruszeni. Jeff – Kolejny głos… Bedif *pokazuje kartkę* Bedif – U… Nova uśmiecha się *ma zakryte usta, widać po mrużących się oczach… po oku) Jeff – Jest 1:1:1… dalej… *pokazuje kartkę z drukowanymi literami A-L-E-X-S-I-S* Alexis! Alexis – Ja? No nie! *zaczął płakać* O nie! Make up mi się rozmarzę! Rouse przewróciła oczami. Jeff – Kolejna karteczka i kolejny głos na… Novę! *pokazał kartkę z zielonym napisem ,,Nova”* Nova – Co?! Kto śmiał głosować na mnie?! Gadać! Jeff – Ogar… O! Zaskoczenie, trzeci głos na Novę, to znaczy, że to ona opuści program! Nova – Co?! Bedif – Jest! Nova rzuciła się na Bedifa, Villis złapał ją za pelerynę. Villis – I po co tak spiskowałaś? Nova – He, he… Jeff – Villis, zostaw ją. Pożegnamy ją… Jeff wyprowadził Novę przez obóz… Reszta drużyny szła za nim. Przed obozem stała czarna dorożka zaprzęgnięty w dwa czarne konie, na bokach wozu płoną pochodnie. Woźnicą jest Chase, który mimo tego, że jest ciemno wciąż ma okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Jeff – Pakuj się na wóz Nova! Nova coś mamrocząc weszła do niezadaszonej dorożki. Chase popędził konie i popędzili drogą w ciemność. Jeff odwrócił się do zawodników. Jeff – Macie wolne. Baba Jagi poszli do domku. Ognisko: 159x159px159x159px 12 osób siedziało wokół ogniska, dostali nawet kiełbaski :3 Rain – Przyjemnie *przytuliła się do Thomasa* Thomas odepchnął ją. Thomas – Bardzo miło. Constance siedziała pomiędzy Sailem, a Williamem. Constance – I całe szczęście… Słup dymu poleciał w górę. Nookie – Pośpiewajmy ogniskowe piosenki ^^ Melody – O lesie? Nissa – Lepiej nie śpiewajmy… Wszyscy dalej siedzieli w ciszy… Domek na drzewie: Jeff siedzi na fotelu w jego domku na drzewie. Jeff – Gdzie on jest… A w sumie, on jest bezpieczny… Prowadzący położył się do łóżka. Jeff – I za nami drugi odcinek The Forest… Koniec! Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama The Forest